swuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
James Kotep
James Kotep was a Jedi turned Rebel during the Old Republic, the Rebellion, and the New Republic. Pre-Clone Wars James was born on Alderaan in 38 BBY. Not much is known about his family, as they all died from the Destruction of Alderaan by the hands of the Empire in 0 BBY. However, we do know he was the only Force-sensitive in his family. He was taken to the Jedi Temple at a very young age and would never remember is family or his past. As an Initiate, James made many friendships inside the Jedi Temple, including Zachary Nightfall and Alexander Cordinac. He was asked to mentor Alexander when he had just arrived at the Jedi Temple, as he started his training much later than most Initiates and needed to become adjusted to the Jedi lifestyle. In 25 BBY James passed the Initiate trials and became a Padawan under the Cerean Jedi Master Ki-Adi Mundi. Under the tutelage of Ki-Adi Mundi, he would adopt many of his beliefs, such as Mundi's very simplistic lightsaber design and technique and straightforward battle strategy. James was a master of Form V of lightsaber combat and specialized in Form VI. In 25 BBY he also constructed his own lightsaber, which very closely resembled his initiate saber's very simplistic design. Mundi and Kotep would participate in mainly diplomatic missions in the Inner Rim until the outbreak of the Clone Wars in 22 BBY. Clone Wars In outbreak of the Clone Wars, James followed Ki-Adi Mundi on many major campaigns throughout the galaxy. Mundi and Kotep were often accompanied by Quinlan Vos and his Padawan, Alexander Cordinac as well as Mace Windu and his Padawan, Zachary Nightfall. Kotep, Cordinac, and Nightfall would occasionally go on missions together without their respective masters. After five years of training under Ki-Adi Mundi, James finally proved himself worthy as a Jedi Knight after he went undercover on Mandalore posing as a Death Watch member in 20 BBY to uncover a plot to assassinate Duchess Satine. After successfully stopping the assassination and defeating Darth Maul, Kotep was immediately promoted to Jedi Knight without having to pass the Trials. Soon after, James donned his Jedi Knight Robe fitted with clone armor parts. He was assigned to command a branch of the Galactic Marines as a Commander. He and Alexander went on many missions together throughout the rest of the Clone Wars before Cordinac's downfall. Order 66 A few hours before the Contingency Order 66 was instigated, James Kotep and Alexander Cordinac were assigned to retake the watery world of Mon Calamari as part of the Outer Rim Sieges campaign. Zachary Nightfall was also deployed on Mon Calamari to lead the Republic Navy to destroy the Separatist blockade on the planet. As James was meeting with the locals to reorganize their troops for another attack, Alexander received a transmission from the Chancellor that said the Jedi were secretly apart of the Separatist Alliance, and that James Kotep was responsible for their involvement. He was ordered to kill him on sight. The Chancellor also revealed himself to Cordinac as a Sith Lord, and recruited him to become his apprentice. Cordinac obeyed without a second thought, and became known as Darth Void. Darth Void took a squad of his finest troops and attacked Kotep's meeting with the locals. Caught by surprise, all of the local leaders were assassinated by Void's men. Kotep was able to successfully fend the troopers off long enough to engage his fallen friend one on one. Darth Void and Kotep fought each other, leaping from one floating platform to another on the surface of Mon Calamari. It was a tough fight - James's skill in the offensive Form V was balanced by Darth Void's efficiency in Form III. Ultimately, Darth Void cornered Kotep against the edge of a platform. Right when he was going for the kill, Kotep sidestepped and severed his arm. Shocked from the pain, Darth Void stumbled and fell into the water and sank to the bottom. Heartbroken from the betrayal of both the Republic and his long time friend Alexander Cordinac, James escaped from Mon Calamari Rise of the Empire In the fall of the Republic in 19 BBY, The Empire, led by the Emperor, has dominated the Republic and left it crumbling to pieces. Not much was left, but the remaing Jedi scattered to different parts of the galaxy. A secret message was sent to him by the Kaminoan Clonemasters informing him that they were planning a resistance against the Imperial Stormtroopers. Agreeing to help, James flew to Kamino where he learned that the Clonemasters were making clones in secret againt the Empire. With limited resourses the clones they created wore old Phase I armor. James, needing protection wear Phase I Clone Commander armor with a jetpack on it. He fights with the "anti-troopers" against Imperial Stormtroopers, led by Alexander Cordinac. After a bloody war that became known as the Kamino Resistance Act, the Stormtroopers ultimately defeated the anti-troopers and Kamino became completely controlled by the Empire. At the last minute, James escaped before he was captured. James fled to the only place he thought was safe from the Empire, Mandalore. Already possesing full Beskar-iron Mandalorian armor that he aquired during the Clone Wars, he wore that and assembled a resistance team of Mandalorians. Since Alexander, his only friend, and also who happened to be of Mandalorian roots, turned to the dark side, James hadn't made any contact with other Jedi. Losing his faith, James suspended his Jedi training to inherite some Mando fighting styles. James lead his Mando team against the Empire, but they were no match for the Empire's forces. Emperor Palpatine, knowing that there was a potential threat to the Empire, ordered Alexander to track them down and destroy them. After a deadly showdown, the Alexander and James survived, but James's Mando team was destroyed. Rebel Mischief Shortly after the insurgence on Kamino, James did all he could to mess with the Empire. He was approached by Senator Bail Organa to join a private resistence team called the Jaig Rebellion against the Empire. He accepted gratefully, and joined the Senator's team as the new leader. It took some adjusting to be a part of team again, after the recent events of Kamino. All of his old teammates were dead, and he vowed to never let any members of his new team fall into the hands of the Empire. One of the first new missions was to raid an Imperial Stormtrooper Training Facility and steal some weapons and supplies. On the mission, one trainee escaped the facility during the raid. After a skrimish with the Empire, the trainee was recruited into the Jaig Rebellion. Many years passed, and James became a founding member of the Rebel Alliance, and consequently the New Republic, where he gave new Jedi Padawans instruction. After settling down, he had a child named Mason Kotep in 11 ABY. Not soon after does James die from health complications in 14 ABY. Mason's mother also dies, by the hands of the Empire around the same time. James wore a simple, classic dark tan Jedi Robe with a brown Jedi Cloak. During the Clone Wars, his costume changed. Like most Jedi, when a war breaks out, they decide to wear armor for better protection. He didn't wear a Jedi Cloak, but he still had his dark tan robe with clone forearm and shin armor. On his forearm armor, he has the Jedi insignia on it. From 19 BBY to his death he wore his Mandalorian armor, which was mostly yellow. James carried a blue bladed Archon v2.1 lightsaber but during the Rebellion era, he carried twin WESTAR-35 blaster pistols. Occasionally, he would utilize a WESTAR-15 carbine depedning on the circumstance of the mission James was a master in Form II and Form VI lightsaber styles.